


【一见钟情组】-cubus

by elllt



Series: crossover [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Tomie - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt





	【一见钟情组】-cubus

血。  
魔法阵。  
地下室。

"......Master ？"男性迟疑地声音响起。逐渐暗淡的魔法阵中突兀出现的男性单膝跪地，看向魔法阵旁神色癫狂的中年男子。

浑身沾染献血的中年男子一只手举着刷子，没有回应男性，自顾自地朝角落呼喊，"富江！看呐！我成功了！"

昏暗的角落仅能阻挡普通人类的视线，以英灵身份现界的男性清晰的看到了那骇人的场景。

有着斑驳锈痕的铁桶内蓄着血液，人类的残肢毫无美感地穿插其中，桶外延伸的血迹直至魔法阵。正直的英灵仅仅扫了一眼就皱起眉，瞥过眼，却和那孤零零放在工作台上的女性头颅对上了眼。

仅剩头颅的女性依然美丽，纵使那宝石般美丽光泽的长发被剪的乱七八糟，齐刘海上结成块块血痂，她依然美得惊人，在血色映衬下更加白皙的肌肤，配上精致的五官，仿佛暴力美学和残酷美学的完美融合。按照常理已经死去的女性，此时眼里氤氲着泪水，嘴唇微动，传出细弱的呼救，"救......救......我......"

【Geis：不可拒绝身处困境的女子的请求。】

"嘿嘿嘿哈哈哈哈嘿嘿......"低沉笑着的中年男子摇摇晃晃朝女性头颅走去，"富江，我成功了！我成功了！我们会永远在一起！哈哈哈哈，谁也不能阻止我们！不能阻止......快了快了，再等等，富江，只要一个月，不，一个星期，杀掉杀掉！都杀......你，这是什么意思？为什么挡住我？"

"虽然我的愿望是向主君尽忠，但绝对不包括你这样的恶徒。"英灵皱眉看着中年男子，枪尖抵在中年男子的喉咙上，"如果不想被我杀掉的话，马上离开！"

"什......你要反抗我吗？！我可是有令咒的！"中年男子后退一步，亮出手背上的未曾使用过的令咒。

"啪嗒——"断臂掉落在地上，喷涌而出的血液消融进干涸的血痕里。英灵挑开断臂，扔到远处，阻止中年男子接触到断臂。

惊愕，惊慌，惶恐，最后定格为仇恨，中年男子恶狠狠盯着英灵，"我知道了！你也是来抢夺我的富江的！可恨，我为何要将你召唤出来！富江，可怜的富江！再让我看一次你的笑容，富江......"中年男子想朝女性头颅伸出手，却失去平衡倒在地上，最后挣扎着抬起头，却只看到那最爱的唇上嘲讽的弧度。

英灵拔出插进中年男子胸膛的枪，深深看了断口处长出肉芽的女性头颅一眼，"看来接下来你已经不需要我的帮助了。"

"不，恩人，我不能没有你。"那眼中曾蓄着的泪水早已消失，反而多情而妩媚，试图勾引英灵。

"富江小姐，你的诅咒对我没用。"英灵直视女性头颅，神色严肃，"我不知道你用这诅咒害了多少人，但如果你不希望再落到今天的困境中，那就不要再依赖这个诅咒了。"

"......如果您不希望我用诅咒害人，那就不要离开我。"头颅下方长出的肉芽屈起，让富江得以仰视英灵，露出了左眼角的泪痣，"或许在您看开是狡辩，但我......并不能控制这个诅咒。"

"泪痣？！难道你......"英灵有些震惊，但很快又摇了摇头，转身检查铁桶内蠕动的残肢，"......不，和我的爱情痣不一样。奇怪，你没有魔力回路？"

"我是某一天突然变成这样的......"富江努力将自己换个角度，面朝半蹲的英灵，"......后来，我遇到了他，就是那个召唤出你的男人。他是一名魔术师，但他魔力低微，无法为我解除这个诅咒，所以他想借由圣杯达到目的。但我没想到，他也被诅咒吞噬了......"

"如果你解除了诅咒，你不会再害人了吗？"英灵盯着富江脖子，那里有诅咒具现出的鬼脸。他虽然并不相信富江所有的话语，但他无法否认她也是诅咒的受害者。

或许他并没有之前所说的那样，诅咒对他没有影响。现在他移不开看向富江眼睛的视线，想要帮助她的愿望冒出并逐渐壮大。

"不会了，我也不想害人的......帮帮我，求您。"哀求的眼神配上那不断吞噬蠕动的肉芽，显得过于刻意。她没有意识到这点，只是紧紧盯着英灵。

英灵沉默许久，叹了口气，"我会盯着你，如果你继续害人，那么我会彻底杀死你。"

头颅下的肉芽颤抖着，做出上下的点头动作，富江露出微笑，"谢谢您，愿意相信我。啊......失礼了，我还没问您的名字。"

"......费奥纳骑士团，迪木卢多•奥迪那。"迪卢木多捡起刻印令咒的断臂，"我不能在现世独自存在，我会将契约转移到你身上。"

"他生前和我详细地说过这些。"富江蠕动肉芽移动到工作台边缘，"迪卢木多君，能拜托您将我移动到他的身体上吗，这样我能更快的长出手臂。"

"......我知道了。"英灵绷着脸，将她转移到中年男子的尸体上，"你还有分身在外面吗？"

富江用刚长出的脖颈歪着头，疑惑地看着迪卢木多。英灵指着铁桶内已经开始争夺营养的残肢们，"你的诅咒会让你无限再生，无限分裂。那些分裂出去的分身需要尽快解决，你之前有受过伤，分裂出其他分身吗？"

"有的。"富江阴沉着脸看着那堆残肢，"但是她们和我一样，都无法被轻易杀死......我们谁也奈何不了谁。"

"我可以。"英灵拿起黄色的枪——必灭的黄蔷薇，"只要给予她们超出恢复能力上限的伤害，就能导致死亡。"

英灵在富江欣喜的眼神中解决了铁桶中和地板上血液中聚合起的富江们。不自在地躲过富江炙热的视线，迪卢木多隐去了身影，"我去寻找其他的分身。"

"迪卢木多君？"富江尝试着喊了声，没有得到回应。安心下来的她全力放出丑陋的肉芽大口吞噬着魔术师的肉体，同化了的魔术回路却没有消失，反而移植般完整出出现在了富江刚长出的身体上。

"呼......终于摆脱了那副丑陋的姿态。"富江抚摸着自己完美的躯体，"虽然很难吃，但能这么快长回来太好了。迪木卢多•奥迪那吗......难得那么好看却拥有如此迂腐的个性，真浪费。"

"不过我会告诉你什么是真正的快乐的。"富江轻笑，又嫌弃看了眼脏乱的环境，"以后这里就是据点了，这样子怎么行，等他回来一定要让他收拾......不，目前我还得讨好他，可恶，等你爱上我，我一定把你......不不不，难得遇到这么优质的男人，还是等到我玩腻之后再说。"

富江并没有意识到自己不会打扫家务，也从来没有出现过讨好谁的念头，无论自己处境多么不利，她始终坚持着自己所谓的高傲，不曾为谁收敛。对迪卢木多，她好像找回了生前对导师的感觉，甚至更加浓厚。那是无论如何都想要的，一定要得到的，勉强能被称为初恋的执着。

于是迪卢木多回来的时候，看到了把自己收拾干净的富江和更加脏乱的地下室。"迪卢木多君，欢迎回来。"富江笑得仿佛周围与她无关。


End file.
